


Today We Play by Nikola's Rules

by magnass (PotofCoffee)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Episode 4x09 Chimera, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotofCoffee/pseuds/magnass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Chimera, Nikola takes Helen for a turn through his own virtual world. PWP. NC-17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today We Play by Nikola's Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For Brande, my fellow die hard Helen/Nikola shipper <3

A few days later, he sneaks up behind her while she sits at her desk doing paperwork. He leans against the desk and, with a classic smirk, begins to speak  
“So I was thinking. We’ve got that great set-up here. You know, the headset things, the monitors.” He gestures towards them and she looks at him warily,  
“Nikola. What are you up to?”  
“Oh nothing, just a little programming magic.” He jerks his head in a bid for her to follow. She sighs, puts her papers down, and gets up. She sits down in the armchair at his insistence, still not sure if she quite trusts him. But the nanite is securely locked away and he seems fairly sure of himself so she decides she may as well go along with it. For now.

They enter into a virtual world scarily similar to the one they’ve all too recently left but she can feel Nikola’s hand on the small of her back and she lets him lead her into the next room. If she wasn’t sure before that he was in control of this reality, she is reassured when the door into the hallway leads to her bedroom instead.   
She turns to face him, placing her hand on his chest to stop his progression and taking the chance to stoke the soft wool of his vest as she does.  
“Nikola, what are you doing?” He just smirks, and as a glass of wine suddenly appears in his hand says  
“My world; My rules.” He drinks from the glass, savouring it and as he swallows, shackles appear about her wrists, securing them behind her back..  
“Niko” she warns. He turns to her, eyes searching her face. She sees he’s sincere. He wants this,   
and so does she  
. With an instinct born of over a hundred years of friendship he senses immediately as she relaxes slightly, nodding her head almost imperceptibly to let him know he may proceed.  
He drains his glass, letting it disappear into thin air. Walking forward, he tangles a hand in her hair, pulling her lips forward to his in a harsh, strong kiss. He immediately takes control, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as his free hand grasps her hip and pulls her flush against him. With her hands tied behind her she has no balance, no purchase, and thus she is left to sinking into the kiss, grinding her hips against him in a silent plea for friction of any kind.  
He pushes her back, throwing her down on the bed and his control over the world is such that as soon as she hits the mattress the shackles have immediately adjusted, securing each wrist to its corresponding bedpost.

He takes his sweet time. He removes his jacket first, carefully hanging it up in the conveniently located wardrobe. Next is his vest. Then his tie. He unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt and rolls up the sleeves. He takes off his shoes and socks, placing them neatly at the bottom of the wardrobe. As he completes these movements she writhes on the bed, trying to release herself from her binds and yet the only result she attains is pain as the metal cuffs bite into her wrists.  
When he is satisfied and only then, he strolls back to her. He stands at the side of the bed and cocks her head,  
“You were trying to get free.”  
She looks up at him, suppressing a moan of frustration as she begs him with her eyes.  
He climbs on the bed, straddling her waist and pressing a chaste kiss to her shoulder.   
“Well, you have been pretty good about being quiet, I’ll give you that.” He continues along her collarbone, a series of chaste, lingering kisses alternated with speech pouring forth.  
“You know.” “It’s been a long time since we’ve done this.” “A very long time.” “Before Vienna, even.” “If I remember correctly.”   
By this point he’s moved down to her breasts, his right hand gropes her gently, tugging her nipple between thumb and forefinger as his mouth descends on her right breast, sucking gently and then biting down.  
He has yet to vamp out but the pain of his molars is enough to make her gasp out and he grins sadistically.   
She’s writhing now, gyrating her hips in a desperate, begging rhythm. And yet she isn’t expecting him to give her what she so dearly needs.   
He thrusts two fingers inside of her without warning and she’s unable to keep herself from moaning.  
He looks up, murmurs “strike one” and she shudders in an erotic mix of recollection and anticipation. His fingers haven’t stopped, slowly pulling almost entirely out of her before thrusting back in. His right hand is now caressing her hip and he stares up at her from his position between her legs.  
His gaze is intent. He knows what he’s doing to her, but the mere knowledge isn’t enough. He wants to see every clenching of her jaw every tightening in the muscles around her eyes. He wants to tease her, hold her on the edge as she has been doing to him for years. He is nothing if not competitive and in the eternal game of their interactions, this is one match he intends to win.  
He adds another finger and speeds up. His thumb flicks at her clit, hard and then grinds down and with that she comes.  
Her legs thrash jerkily as she rides out the orgasm but he doesn’t stop. He’s still there, fucking her with his hands as she comes down. She gasps for breath, but he is relentless. He replaces his hands with his mouth, dragging his tongue into her moist depths. He savours her as he would the finest of Bordeaux, licking her clit and thrusting his tongue into her cunt.  
It isn’t long before she’s coming again, her thighs quivering and the chains of her shackles rattling against the bedposts as she clenched her hands in the effort to not yell out.  
He sheds his pants and boxers quickly. He turns her over, the cuffs adjusting with her movements as he maintains his precise control over this world. He pushes her up onto her knees and thrust into her quickly from behind. He twists the fingers of his right hand into her hair, pulling her head back sharply as he fills her deeply with each thrust.   
He knows it won’t take her long and he gives her his final instructions of the night  
“I want to hear you this time. I want to hear you scream my name as you come.” He pulls her head back and sinks his sharpened vampiric teeth into her neck.   
“Nikola! Oh god, yes. Fuck! Nikola” she yells as she comes and his grin is exultant as he licks a few stray drops of blood from her neck. His thrusts speed up, become erratic and finally he comes with an unintelligible yell.

They take a few moments to compose themselves before returning to reality. He looks over at her and grins incorrigibly at the flush that has appeared on her fair skin.  
She removes the wires and stands up.  
“I’m off to... Change.” His grin gets impossibly wider and he stands up too.   
“I’ll help you.”   
“I’ll be fine, thanks” she replies. And gazing at his crotch adds coolly “perhaps you should go deal with your own clothes instead.”


End file.
